wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kane
Kane ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Psychospielchen (Dezember 2011 - Januar 2012) Kane kehrte nach dem Main Event der ersten SmackDown-Show überraschend zurück und attackierte im Ring den Hometown Hero aus Long Island, Zack Ryder. In der Folgewoche bei SD #02 besiegte er dessen Kumpel Justin Gabriel eindeutig und setzte nach dem Kampf zum Taunt des Undertakers an, als die Halle plötzlich in blaues Licht gehüllt wurde, was danach plötzlich ausging. Als es wieder anging, lag Kane mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf am Boden. Auf seiner Brust wurde ein Schild befestigt, auf dem die Worte „NEXT WEEK“ prangten. In der Folgewoche hiel Kane eine Promo und sprach von Chaos und einer brennenden Welt, als er plötzlich, zur Freude der Fans, vom Theme des Undertaker unterbrochen wurde. Es erschien ein großer Mann, dessen Identität jedoch nicht erkennbar war und verpasste Kane einen Big Boot. So schnell der Mann kam, so schnell verschwand er auch. Bei Extreme Rules brachte Kane eine schwarze Box zum Ring. In dieser lagerte die Urne des Undertakers, die Quelle der Kraft des Deadmans. Er wollte seinen Bruder zurückrufen, um die WGL gemeinsam zu beherrschen doch plötzlich erschien der dunkle Kuttenträger abermals und zur Überraschung der Fans auch ein Zweiter! Die Beiden prügelten auf Kane ein und gaben sich zu erkennen – es waren Triple H und Kevin Nash! Der Taker erschien aber tatsächlich und zeigte den Beiden an, dass Kane nicht alleine war. Später am Abend konnte Kane dann noch historisches erreichen, in dem er sich in die Prügelei zwischen Booker T und Zack Ryder einmischte und nach einem Chokeslam an Ryder der erste Hardcore Champion der WGL wurde. Brothers of Destruction wiedervereint (Januar 2012 - Februar 2012) In der nächsten Woche erschien Kane auf dem Titan Tron und zeigt mit einem sadistischen Lächeln einen auf einen Stuhl gefesselten Scott Hall. Dies war seine Rache für die Attacken von Nash und HHH. Auch der Undertaker stand dabei und ebenso wie Kane mit einem sadistischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Die nächste Stufe des Wahnsinns wurde in der Folgewoche erreicht, in dem die Brothers of Destruction einen weiteren Freund von Nash und Triple H, nämlich Sean Waltman, aus dem Krankenhaus entführten. Der King of Kings gab bei der SmackDown Show aus Kanada bekannt, dass sie sich den Brothers of Destruction geschlagen geben würden, um die Gesundheit von anderen Freunden nicht zu gefährden. Man sah Kane auf dem Titan Tron und der Devils Favorite Demon gab bekannt, dass sie diese Aufgabe nicht akzeptieren würden. Es würde ein Match zwischen den beiden rivalisierenden Parteien stattfinden, bei dem Nash und Hunter ihren Freund retten könnten. Wie aus dem Nichts erschien dann Kevin Nash in der Halle und attackierte den Undertaker, der zum Ring gekommen war, hinterrücks, ehe er ihn mit der Jackknife Powerbomb abfertigte und das Match zu Kanes Zufriedenheit annahm. Bei dem emotionalen Aufeinandertreffen konnte sich Triple H und Kevin Nash durch den Eingriff des angeschlagenen Scott Hall durchsetzen. Dieser erschien mit einem Taser bewaffnet in der Halle und setzte damit Kane außer Gefecht, was Kevin Nash zur Jackknife Powerbomb gegen selbigen nutzte. Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen (Februar 2012 - März 2012) In der 7. Smackdown Ausgabe attackiert Kane Triple H während dieser eine Ansprache gehalten hat und beförderte diesen mit einem Chokeslam durch einen Tisch. In der Folgewoche kam es zu einer Promo von Triple H an deren Ende es zum Staredown mit der Big Red Machine kam. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 trafen die beiden Widersacher dann im Ring aufeinander, wobei die Fans für ein Infernomatch stimmten. Obwohl es sich dabei um eine Spezialität von Kane handelte, gelang Triple H der überraschende Sieg und somit konnte Kane erst einmal in seine Schranken verwiesen werden. Die Rückkehr der Big Red Machine (Juni 2012 - Juli 2012) Man sah eine lange Zeit nichts mehr von Kane, doch erschreckende Ereignisse um seinen Halbbruder, den Undertaker, auf den ein Anschlag verübt wurde, riefen ihn wieder auf den Plan. Dies sollte zu erst John Cena zu spüren bekommen. In einem verstörenden Segment bei Smackdown #20 sah man Kane in einem Keller sitzen, wie er ein Bild anzündete. Auf diesem Bild war eben jener John Cena zu sehen und die Botschaft war klar. Kane sah Cena als den Schuldigen und dafür sollte er büßen. Nach einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung bei der nächsten Show, sollte es beim Summerslam zu einem Match Kane vs. Cena kommen doch an diesem Abend kehrte der totgeglaubte Undertaker zurück und gewann das nun Triple-Thread Match. Nach der Schlacht wurde ein Überwachsungsvideo eingespielt, das Cena klar als Täter identifizierte. Der Chaingang Comander schlug die beiden Brüder nieder und flüchtete vor dem drohenden Unheil. Die Maske ist zurück (September 2012 - Oktober 2012) Beim September PPV Night of Champions sah man Kane erstmals seit Jahren wieder mit seiner berühmten Maske und er schien verrückter als je zu vor zu sein. In den Folgewochen kam es zu allerlei seltsamen Segmenten, der Höhepunkt und ein weiterer Beweis für Kanes Gefährlichkeit war Smackdown #29, als Kane den gefeuerten Interims-GM Vince Russo unter den brennenden Ring und damit symbolisch in die Hölle zog. Beim PPV Uncensored bewies Kane einmal mehr, dass man ihn nie abschreiben darf. Ihm gelang, woran viele gescheitert waren. Die Big Red Machine besiegte die Tag Team Champions The Miz und Drew McIntyre im Alleingang und gewann deren Titel! Bei der Survivor Series sollte ein Team der WGL auf die nWo treffen. Ein Teil des WGL Teams wurde bei Smackdown #33 Kane. Dieses Match endete in einem Unentschieden, da Nash von der nWo und Kane sowie Orton vom Team WGL am Ende ausgezählt wurden, da die WGL Männer Big Sexy außerhalb des Rings verprügelten. Was noch niemand ahnte war, dass Kane und Orton sich bald öfters begegneten. Twisted Reason - ein seltsames Team (November 2012 - Present) Bei Tribute to the Troops versuchte Kane den weniger erfreuten Randy Orton als Tag Team Partner zu gewinnen. Er zündete unter Anderem Ortons Tasche an. Orton willigte ein und später am Abend gab es dann ein Tag Team Match zwischen den beiden Mexikanern Rey Mysterio und Sin Cara und dem neuen Team aus Kane und Orton, was die Champions gewannen. Twisted Reason war geboren, eines der seltsamsten Teams überhaupt war. Kane spielte seinem Tag Team Partner immer wieder makabere Streiche und baggerte an dessen Freundin Kelly Kelly rum, doch die Viper hielt vorerst weiter am Team fest. Eine erste Niederlage nach einigen Siegen mussten Twisted Reason bei SmackDown #35 hinnehmen, als sie gegen die wiedervereinte DX (Shawn Michaels & Triple H verloren. Beim Dezember PPV Extreme Rules trafen Kane & Orton erneut auf die Mexikaner Mysterio und Sin Cara und gewannen auch hier wie schon bei Tribute to the Troops. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * Hardcore Title (2x) * WGL Tag Team Titles (mit Randy Orton) Typische Aktionen *Big Boot *Flying Clothesline *Sidewalk Slam *Running Front Dropkick, to a seated opponent *Throat Thrust Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars